megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare Phenomenon
The Nightmare Phenomenon is a phenomena caused by the Nightmares created by Gate in Mega Man X6, that affect Reploids' DNA data and even the environment. Gate was able to create this by analyzing a piece of Zero's DNA, found by him in the remains of Eurasia. The Nightmare Virus is a specialized enemy that looks different from nearly every other enemy in Mega Man X6. The player gains Nightmare Souls (a blue orb) by defeating the Nightmares. Also, they'll infect and take control of rescuable Reploids if given the chance, turning them into Mavericks. If the Nightmare Soul they leave when destroyed has not being collected by the player after a few seconds, the Nightmare Virus will reappear. Destroying them a second time will not yield a Soul orb. There are also two Nightmare bosses: one Nightmare similar to Zero called the Zero Nightmare, and two giant Nightmare masses that are the first boss of the final stages called Nightmare Mother. Nightmare Souls Whenever the player defeats a Nightmare Virus in a level or defeats the Maverick at the end of a level they will receive a Nightmare Soul (Nightmares yield a blue Soul, worth 8 points, and Maverick bosses yield a green Soul, worth 200 points). The number of Nightmare Souls collected determines the Maverick Hunter rank of the character that took it and how many parts can be equipped by that character. After defeating the Zero Nightmare and High Max (or by simply waiting: if the player gets to a certain point of the game without beating the Zero Nightmare or High Max, they disappear), Dynamo will appear and challenge the player to a fight if they enter a hidden zone. Hitting Dynamo with his weakness, Meteor Rain, will cause him to drop a green Nightmare Soul; this can be done up to three times per battle. Bosses Zero Nightmare The is an off-colored (purple armor with teal eyes and purple hair) Nightmare similar to Zero created by Gate, through use of Zero's DNA. He is seemingly incomplete and mentally insane, one moment claiming that X has gone Maverick when he throws it in his face that he isn't the real Zero, then the next moment incoherently shouting out "BLUE LIGHT... MUST KILL!", among other phrases. He is the first boss of the hidden areas. His attacks and moves are similar to those of Zero in Mega Man X5. When he is defeated, Zero will become a playable character. He is weak to the Z-Saber. The music in his battle is the same music featured during the X vs. Zero fight in X5. * An alternate unlockable color for Zero in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom bears a resemblance to the Zero Nightmare, being purple, but with white hair and dark purple arms and legs. It doesn't completely look like it, but could be considered a Zero Nightmare tribute. : * Also see: Zero Nightmare/Dialogues Nightmare Mother The is the boss of the first part of Gate's Lab, two giant masses of Nightmare DNA that spin throughout the room, stopping every so often to open their "eyes" to attack. Their only vulnerable area are their mechanical eyes, which are weak to the Metal Anchor or Rakukoujin. They move around in a circle patten on opposite sides. (Speed of transition between walls depends on dfficulty) Every once in a while, they stop to launch their attacks. The attacks include firing thunderbolts from overhead that fly, bounce off walls, and drop bolts randomly. They can also fire shots similar to the Goo Shaver from MMX5 that go down walls and across floors. They also can fire a meteor that causes the floor to erupt in flames, so you can't stand on it. When one of the two eyes are destroyed, the shell of the DNA will smash the wall when the other one launches attacks, further limiting the "room" you have to manuever. Enemies Nightmare Virus The is an enemy found in almost every stage (except the intro level and the first Secret Laboratory level). They can attack the player by shooting at them, or by getting close and touching them. If the player is playing on Xtreme difficulty, the virus can also disappear, reappear close to X or Zero, and charge at him. They leave behind Nightmare Souls when destroyed. If the player doesn't take the Nightmare Soul before it vanishes, the Nightmare Virus will regenerate, but only one time and it will not leave a Nightmare Soul when destroyed again. If it's on the same screen with a Reploid in need of help, it will move in to try and possess them. If the Nightmare Virus is not destroyed or the Reploid is not rescued before the Nightmare Virus gets too close, the Reploid will turn Maverick (which somewhat resembles a zombie version of itself) and attack the player. If a Reploid holding an item is turned Maverick, the item will be lost forever. Nightmare Bug Nightmare Bug is a bug enemy that flies near the player. They can only be destroyed by Yammar Option, but this is generally useless as more will always come. They appear in Commander Yammark's, Shield Sheldon's, and Blaze Heatnix's stages. Nightmare Insect is a mantis enemy that appears in Commander Yammark's stage. If they are destroyed with any weapon other than the Yammar Option they will regenerate, leaving the player a quick chance to get by. Nightmare Pressure is the sub-boss of Metal Shark Player's stage. Presumably, it's the core of the trash compactor that antagonizes the player throughout the whole stage. It can shoot small balls, shoot with pink lasers, and can crush X like a compactor. Its weak point is the pink lasers. The compactor (but not the boss) returns in Gate's stage if the player chooses Zero. Nightmare Snake is the name of five red Mechaniloid sub-bosses that appear in Blaze Heatnix's stage. They resemble a mythological creature known as Ouroboros, a snake that bites its own tail and thus making a circle. They can only be defeated by destroying the four green cores around their frame. They are weak to the weapon gained from Infinity Mijinion, Ray Arrow and Rekkouha, and X's Nova Strike (his Ultimate Armor's Giga Attack). A charged Metal Anchor can take out the sub-boss in one hit, given a bit of positioning and luck. The Giga Attack of the Falcon Armor can take it out in one hit as well. This sub-boss is considered to be one of the most annoying in the whole X series as it appears one after another whenever they are defeated and when the player advances into another portion of the stage. It is also worth noting that on Easy Mode, this sub-boss does not shoot its projectiles from its cores. Hazards and other effects Videos See also *Maverick Virus *Sigma Virus *Gate Category:Mega Man X Category:Mega Man X6 enemies Category:Mega Man X6 bosses